


The Pure Moon

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Hellsing
Genre: Ashes Everywhere, Crack Crossover, F/M, now with werewolves, the kid did what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to England results in more than anyone could have suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not Takeuchi Naoko, so I don’t own Sailor Moon, nor am I Kouta Hirano who owns Hellsing.

The business trip was a good opportunity for a working vacation. Kenji Tsukino had lucked out when he won his company's blind draw for the out-of-country representative reporter opportunity. It was a one month affair and he had been allowed to bring his family with him. With his children being only 3 and 1 years of age they probably wouldn't remember much of the trip, but it would be great for his wife Ikuko who was part English on her mother's side and had never had the chance to visit those roots.

His job was to get the exclusive scoop about the Hellsing family for a series of full-spread updates. It had been twenty years since the famous blue blood family allowed such an interview and it was more the unusual that they were giving it to a magazine based in Japan rather than one of the many European-based companies. Kenji had the distinct feeling that the current Hellsing head was doing it to piss someone off, but he wasn't complaining. 

The first interview was to take place at a high class but casual party. While he wouldn't get to spend much time with his wife and children at it they would have a chance to eat lots of nice food, something his ever hungry daughter will appreciate, and to see some grand sights. Ikuko had the address to their suite if she felt the children needed to leave, but he hoped they would have a good time.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, good evening," Kenji greeted with minimal accent. He was surprisingly good at British English and he prided himself on it.  
"Konban wa Tsukino-san," the handsome blonde hair, blue-eyed woman replied. She looked strong and capable in her green suit and a complimentary blue tie. Kenji couldn't help but grin at being greeted in his native Japanese, and her enunciation was spot on.

The initial interview went well. They mostly did an overview of the family's past achievements for Queen and country, and a few other choice items. More detailed interviews of recent events would be told in subsequent meetings at different gatherings during the next three weeks. The final meeting was at a masquerade.

Ikuko rented a ball gown for her and their daughter Usagi. Kenji was worried about the hyper toddler ruining the expensive dress, but his wife pointed out that she may never get to attend such an event again. Plus she did look absolutely adorable in the white and gold frills with her curly pigtails framing her round face. Bright blue eyes were excited and proud to be wearing something so fancy and grown up. Kenji couldn't make himself take that away from his little bunny.

Their youngest, Shingo, was in a tiny tuxedo with a cape. He didn't really understand what a masquerade was, but he liked being dressed up like a superhero. Normally he didn't like anything on his face, but his mother said the green and yellow mask was part of his power suit. He had to wear it!

Because Usagi loved pink and lace, she had picked out a lacy pink mask that made her eyes pop out like sapphires. To Kenji they almost seemed to glow, but of course that was a trick of the light.

The family separated after a few minutes of oohing and ahhing at the party. The regalia and masks were exquisite, and Kenji couldn't wait to see what Sir Hellsing was wearing. He suspected her outfit wouldn't be a dress and he needed a picture of that.

The evening proceeded as normal, with Kenji getting his interview before he wandered around to take pictures of the event and other guests.

It was unknown to him when Usagi became separated from Ikuko and Shingo.

Usagi had gotten distracted by a particularly sparkly, shiny dress with great big frills. She left her mother's side to follow the tall lady around but she was soon lost in the crowd. She wasn't worried though; Mommy was here somewhere. Mommy wouldn't leave without her!

She found that there were other rooms connected to the main hall that the party was in. Sometimes she would find a few people in them, but most of the side rooms were empty. It was in one of these rooms where she found a funny, pointy-face man in a long gold coat with fat sleeves. There was a white and red-streaked half-mask on his face. Usagi bowed and greeted the surprised man cheerfully. "Kombam wa ojiicham."

He stared a moment longer before a scary look overtook his face and he lunged at Usagi, plunging a hand with dangerously long nails towards her thin neck.

Suddenly, a gold crescent moon flashed on the center of her forehead followed by a blinding white light. The man burst into ash with nary a sound; he hadn't had a chance to even scream. Usagi, shocked and confused by what had just transpired, started to cry.

"Stop that," demanded a stern voice. Usagi saw through her tears that it was the lady her daddy kept talking to. Tonight she was in a shiny suit of ruby red with swirling silver designs all over it. A long silver cape was held on by jeweled shoulder clasps that matched her fancy belt. Next to her was a queer man in a crimson long coat and a wide brim hat. White gloves stood out in sharp contrast, and he had little round glasses perched on his nose. The man's sharp-toothed grin nearly split his face in half.

Integra marched into the room, quickly observing the ash that surrounded the Japanese child. She then spotted the open window that the vampire had been ready to make his getaway through when the child had unwittingly stumbled upon him. Next to it was a table where an unadorned box of no particular character sat. The blonde English woman ignored her companion's snickering long enough to check the contents of the box. "Damn, this is an ordinary jewel." She tossed the diamond back in. She had no care or need for a measly diamond. "What are you snickering about, Alucard?" She asked in a crossed manner as she turned her attention to Usagi.

The child looked normal, but that was obviously not the case seeing as she killed a vampire without lifting a finger. At the moment she was munching a bread roll she had hidden somewhere on her dress, somehow. Integra thought she must have had it inside the dress sash.

Alucard slipped deeper into the room, gliding like a shadow. Usagi looked up at the lanky man with her big, blue eyes. She stuffed the roll inside her mouth like a chipmunk even as she gave the vampire a wary gaze. Alucard knelt in front of her.

"Alucard," Integra growled in warning. She didn't need the child more traumatized than she probably already was.

"I know what you are," Alucard said through a snicker. "I've seen your kind before."

Integra raised a blonde brow. "And she is what? Certainly not sent by the Church."

Alucard laughed, startling the little girl who jumped back quick as lightning. "This is a Moon child."  
"I didn't realize you liked science fiction."  
"This is as real as I am," Alucard said with amusement. "They were considered myth even when I was alive, but they are real, these people from off-world."

The peculiar phrasing Alucard had chosen caught Integra's attention. She silently committed them to memory for later scrutiny.

Usagi's blue eyes were questioning behind her pink mask when the strange man reached a hand out to her. She readied herself to jump back again, but all he did was harmlessly ruffle her hair.

"Her power doesn't destroy aimlessly. That's no fun at all," Alucard chuckled. Then quite suddenly his arm dissolved into ash, getting the girl even more dirty. "It only responds to intents to harm."

Usagi watched the man's arm disappear in fascination, then right before her eyes he made his arm grow back. The little blonde squealed and clapped. Now she knew what was happening; this was a magic room! The red man showed her the trick again, making his arm disappear then reappear. 

Integra wasn't amused. "Stop that foolishness. You're getting her dirtier." She grimaced at the toddler's state. Her parents weren't getting the deposit back on that dress.

The blonde English woman walked up to the girl and knelt on one knee to take a good look at her. The child looked to be a normal human, if a rather pretty one, but looks meant little in Integra's world. She ignored Alucard's snickering and "looked" harder, staring directly into bright blue, then she felt herself fall. She fell upwards through the sky and past stars until her vision was covered in what could only be described as purity, and moonlight as it shines off of the surface of a clear lake. A crystal palace stretched up tall, proud, and elegant. There was a young lady in a white dress, staring out at the Earth.

Integra felt a gentle push on her consciousness, and found herself back in the dusty room. Usagi didn't seem to have noticed that anything had taken place. 

"You saw it, didn't you?" Alucard asked with a grin that split his face in half. "The crystal city."

She removed her large, round glasses to rub her eyes with one white gloved hand. "Does that happen with all of them, these moon people?"  
"Hm, I do wonder."

Integra growled in annoyance. She slipped her glasses on then turned her attention back to the child, only to find that she had toddled off. A quick scan found her hugging one of the vampire's legs.

"Usagi-cham is hungry, magic man," Usagi said in Japanese.

The Hellsing lord didn't know if she should laugh or groan. "You need to be cleaned up before eating anything else," she responded in the girl's native tongue. The idea of vampire ash on everything she ate was nauseating. Integra picked the little one up, ignoring how the mess transferred to her own outfit. She summoned a couple of her men to clean the room with a quick word into a tiny mic attached to her collar, then she carried Usagi to the nearest wash room. There wasn't much that she could do for the dress but dust it off, but the rest could be cleaned with a damp cloth.

Alucard melted back into the shadows, his shoulders shaking and his grin like a gaping wound.

"What's your name?" Integra asked while dusting ash from blonde curls with one of the many complimentary hand towels that the washroom came stocked with.  
"Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?"  
"I am Hellsing Integra." She wiped the apple cheeks off. "Do you know what happened in the other room?"  
"Magic!" Usagi replied with enthusiasm.

It was evident that the child had no idea what she had just accomplished.

Integra had done her homework on the Tsukino family before allowing Kenji to interview her. They were a perfectly, almost disgustingly, normal family. Neither parents had criminal records or unusual events in their history. Both children seemed to have normal medical records and development, although Usagi's voracious appetite had been noted.

Usagi's stomach made a loud growl. Perhaps the girl's power used a lot of calories. 

Once the child was presentable, Integra picked her up to find her family. She wasn't going to chance her running off to who knew where. They picked up finger sandwiches for Usagi to snack on, which were gone faster than could be believed, then Integra grabbed a full plate of hors d'oeuvres to keep her busy with. It wasn't much longer before Integra spotted the foreign family, Kenji and Ikuko putting on a good show of not completely panicking.

"Usagi-chan!" Ikuko rushed over when she saw her daughter. The little girl squealed and reached for her mother with short arms. "Where have you been?" She gladly brought her eldest into an embrace.  
"She managed to find the only dusty room in the manor," Integra answered in Japanese. "I cleaned her up a bit but I'm afraid the dress is a lost cause. I will compensate you for it."

Kenji had caught up by this point with Shingo in his arms. "T-There's no need for that, Sir Hellsing!"  
"I insist. I've grown rather attached to her, and it would please me to have your family visit."

Integra couldn't allow someone like Usagi go unchecked. It would be best to keep her close as much as possible. 

In the back of her mind, over the surprised stuttering of the Tsukino couple, she could hear Alucard laughing.


	2. Lupine Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now [cover art](https://www.patreon.com/posts/15431142)! :D

“Where did she disappear to this time?” Integra rubbed her eyes beneath her spectacles. You would think that after five summers she would be used to the child’s antics, but that wasn’t the case. If there was a full moon, one Usagi Tsukino was going to disappear into the night. Vampires be damned.

The Japanese Moon child was coming along well under her guidance, even while remaining a cry baby at the strangest moments, but there were parts of her core personality that refused to budge no matter what supernatural elements she became exposed to. Alucard thought her frustration was amusing.

“Speak the devil’s name,” she half-growled when the vampire warped and twisted out of the closest shadow on the forest trail. The pale and crimson visage snickered with his typical face-splitting grin.  
“She’s not far,” he informed with a sharp tilt of his head like a broken doll.  
“What has you so entertained?” Integra demanded. That grin stretched impossibly wider.  
“She’s made a friend.”

The Hellsing head didn’t bother wasting time to glare at the vampire, and ran down the path. It was unlikely that the small blonde was in dire trouble, the ancient bloodsucker found her too amusing to let her die, but that didn’t make the man act when she was getting into non-life threatening but possibly maiming trouble.

The clearing was set up for a picnic, and Usagi was having tea with a wolf.

A werewolf.

Integra had to force down her instinct to shoot the monstrosity.

Usagi's blue eyes were glowing softly in the moonlight, almost appearing silver, and the beast was enamored with her. He was lapping tea from a porcelain cup without complaint, and eating bites of a cucumber sandwich from her fingers like an obedient dog. His tail was even wagging. It was bizarre and it shouldn’t have been possible.

Werewolves, like vampires, didn’t hang out during hunting hours to have tea with random little girls.

The monster spotted the English woman. His ears folded down and he bodily maneuvered between them, teeth bared and growling in warning.

“Auntie!” Usagi waved her free arm with exuberance. The creature cautiously backed down, hackles still raised and yellow eyes locked on Integra. “This is my new friend,” the child proclaimed without reservation. The Hellsing head marched forward without fear, stopping at the edge of the blanket.  
“I see. And what is his name?” The werewolf was covered in thick, black fur. If not for the tell-tell markers there was little difference between him and a normal wild wolf, not that Britain had had wolves since the 1800’s.  
“His name’s Nigel! He can talk and everything!” She threw her thin arms around the wolf's neck in a hug. Integra felt a headache coming on.

“You can’t keep him. I won’t have a wolf on the property.” She had no idea how the beast would react if Usagi wasn’t nearby. She didn’t feel like cleaning up after a rampaging monster.  
“But he’s so sweet,” the girl argued. The creature looked torn between asking for belly rubs and being embarrassed to display himself in front of Integra, but he didn’t so much as struggle in the child's arms. 

Nigel stood on all fours, almost dislodging the small blonde. His hackles spiked straight up and he growled in a loud, menacing manner. Alucard’s laughter filled the clearing.

“It’s okay,” Usagi assured while patting his neck. “That’s Alucard, he only looks scary.”

One of several shadows separated from the tree line and stretched towards the group before the vampire took form, still laughing and looking too amused for Integra’s taste. The round spectacles he wore hid his crimson eyes, but she felt the moment that unholy gaze fell on her. “Indulge her,” the pale man said around a snicker. The Hellsing head sneered.  
“Don’t try to order me, vampire.”

Alucard only chuckled more. “I know you’re curious. If not the girl, indulge yourself. Don’t you want to see how far this extends?” He twisted back towards Usagi and Nigel. “If he wants to stay with the Moon child, he could be useful.”

The werewolf may have stopped growling, but his eyes stay locked on Alucard and his stance remained firm. His tail was stiff in an alert position. The vampire tilted his head to stare directly at Nigel, his expression unchanged. “And if he steps out of line, I’ll kill him.”

Usagi leaped to her feet and stood between the monsters with her arms outstretched. Her round cheeks were puffed in a scowl that only served to make her look more adorable. “No.”

From that single syllable, Integra felt the greater power that laid hidden beneath the Japanese girl’s skin. It reminded her of their first meeting when she had the vision of falling into the sky to see the mysterious palace and the girl in the unearthly garden. But the feeling was gone as soon as it had happened, and Integra was left to wonder once more what the child—what a Moon person—really was.

Nigel pressed his large head against Usagi’s back, the furred mass covering it entirely. Worship was emitting from every fiber of his being. “I will keep to my manners, of this I promise.”

Integra was surprised by the voice that came from the beast. She thought he would sound rough and gravelly, but he had the smoothness and easy tonation of a Disney character. She could almost laugh.

Less than sane cackling bellowed out from Alucard, and he waved the child off. Usagi relaxed, recognizing the gesture for what it was. The undead man promised nothing, but for now, her fuzzy friend was safe.

The English woman released a slow, controlled breath through her nose. She could force her will, and she knew that Usagi would obey, but—loathe as she was to admit it, Alucard was right that this new development could be worth exploring. While true that werewolves were few and far between, if the ones they did encounter could be controlled by Usagi, then that would be one more weapon at the disposal of her Queen.

Queen and Country took priority over her own feelings and misgivings.

“Transform,” she ordered. The wolf looked at her but bulked, glancing from her to Usagi. Integra tsked. “She’s had anatomy lessons, transform now.” Somehow Nigel managed to look scandalized. Why the creature considered this worse than being caught acting like a common dog was anyone’s guess.

“Nigel, you can use my picnic blanket if you’re embarrassed,” Usagi suggested with more cheer than should have been possible in the current situation. She packed what was left of her midnight endeavor and stepped off the thick sheet. The werewolf crawled beneath it. There were the sounds of creaking and cracking as his body changed and rearranged to form a human male.

Integra wanted to hit her head against a wall once Nigel stood, blanket around his waist and a long-fingered hand brushing black fringe from his amber eyes. He looked like he sounded, a Disney character. She wanted him near her estate even less than before.

She hated Disney.  
Damn Americans.

Usagi’s squeal broke through the silence that had fallen over the area. The girl hopped up and down several times in excitement. “You’re as big as Alucard! That’s amazing! You’re huge! Do you play basketball?” Not phased in the slightest, Nigel smiled and patted her on the head between her curly pigtails.  
“I do not, but I can reach the top shelf.”  
“That’s even better!”

For Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, this night couldn’t end soon enough.

 

It took hours to get Usagi to return to bed. Integra had had her trusted retainer, Walter C. Dornez, show the beast Nigel to a meeting room. The man was more than capable of handling a werewolf if the abomination went crazy without Usagi in his presence.

Nigel, however, remained the same as he had been earlier. He was thankful for the loaned clothes, even with them on the small side. As tall as he was, he knew it was difficult to clothe him without forewarning. It made being a wolf more convenient.

He waited in the room with the butler. The man was older and unquestionably dignified, he had a monocle over his left eye and everything. It had been a long time since Nigel had encountered a proper butler. And from the man’s stance, as relaxed as it was, he was certain that the man had combat training. Working in the Hellsing manor, there was a good chance the human could wipe the floor with him.

The wolf sensed around for the vampire, the one called Alucard, but he was hidden away somewhere. He knew that name—Alucard. He was not an entity he wanted to tangle with. He was one of the last wolves surviving in Britain for a reason.

The head of the house, Sir Integra Hellsing, (and how could he not know of her?) finally visited him. Displeasure radiated from her strong frame, and her eyes were hard like chips of diamond. The English woman sat directly in front of him, folding her arms in front of her in a mockery of relaxation. “I trust you were given the rules of the House.”  
“Yes, Sir Hellsing.”  
“And I trust you understood that rules,” she continued.  
“Yes, Sir Hellsing.” As his mother used to tell him, it never hurts to be polite. This was definitely the time to employ that.

“When you are not by the child’s side you are to be within Walter’s sights,” she ordered. Put a hair out of line and I will have you killed. She cannot protect you from that.”  
“Sir Hellsing, I am not by nature a violent man,” he explained. “I have no wish to cause you or your own harm. I only wish to be by the mistress’s side.” Her expression made it clear that hadn’t swayed her a bit, but he hadn’t expected it to.  
“And why is that?”

Nigel thought. He wasn’t sure how to phrase what it was he felt, but it filled his being to the brim with serenity and power. Not an overwhelming power or a violent one, it was gentle like the strength of a mother’s smile. “Because…she is our mother.”

Integra stared at the beast, trying to make sense of what he had divulged. In a way she could understand, it was well-documented that the moon cycle did affect werewolves. Usagi was a Moon child, whatever that fully entailed, so naturally the wolf felt the girl to be important. She hadn’t expected it to be like a parent, or perhaps it was more like a worker bee to their queen. He hadn’t said “my mother” but “our mother.” Would other wolves feel the same as implied?

The English blond sat back with steeple hands. “You will be provided a room, I will not allow you to stay with her during bed hours.”  
“Of course!” He looked scandalized, a laughable expression on a Disney prince.  
“If you’re serious in your loyalty to her, then you will obey me. You will learn to serve her properly, not as some ruffian or transient.” Light on her glasses obscured her eyes from him for a moment as she leaned forward, her posture promising him pain. “And if you ever fail in your duties to her I will torture you to death myself. I will not allow you to die easily.”

He could practically see the power emitting from her in waves. Humans were capable of such amazing things when they were focused. He bowed his head. “If I fail my mistress, I ask that you do just that.”

At the end of that summer when Usagi was sent back home to Japan, she arrived with her own butler.

“I am Zevon Nigel,” he introduced himself in halting Japanese to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, bowing low at the waist. “Forgive my mistakes, but I will learn.”  
“Isn’t he great, mommy?” Usagi grabbed Nigel’s hand and dragged him inside.

“Honey,” the shocked Kenji managed to say after a moment, “what did our bunny say he is again?”  
“He’s her butler, dear,” his wife replied.  
“Butler.” He let that churn around in his brain for a minute. “And where are we putting a man in this household?”  
“We could clean out the basement, darling,” she suggested. “Or the attic if you prefer.”  
“Why does she need a butler?” he asked.

Ikuko patted Kenji on the back. “I’m sure for Integra it’s a natural progression. She does love our child as her own, after all. Basement or attic?”  
“Basement.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
